The background description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Unless otherwise indicated herein, the materials described in this section are not prior art to the claims in this application and are not admitted to be prior art by inclusion in this section.
Advancements in power delivery efficiency have led to fully integrated voltage regulators (FIVRs) being implemented in semiconductor devices. However, the performance of legacy FIVRs implemented in semiconductor devices is limited by the dielectric material surrounding an area where the FIVR is located within a semiconductor chip. A legacy approach to addressing the limitation of performance was to apply magnetic film across the full area of the substrate assembly, wherein a coil of the FIVR was located around the substrate assembly. However, this legacy approach may impact the signal integrity of high speed signals due to the presence of the magnetic material. Further, the lamination of the magnetic film in the substrate assembly increases the difficulty in manufacturing the substrate assembly.